Medical institutions are equipped with a radiographic apparatus configured to capture an image of a subject with radiation. Examples of such a radiographic apparatus include one used for imaging a guide wire inserted into a blood vessel of the subject. Such an image processing apparatus is described, for example, in Patent Literature 1.
When the radiographic apparatus captures a fluoroscopy image of the subject, the guide wire does not always appear clearly in the image. Accordingly, the currently-used radiographic apparatus performs image processing so as to enhance visibility of the guide wire in the image. The following describes the concrete image processing currently performed. In the image processing described in Patent Literature 1, statistical processing is performed to remove noises in the image. Here, removing the noises causes no elimination of the guide wire. Consequently, in the currently-used apparatus, removing the noises leads to obtain an image with a clear figure of the guide wire.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2001-1835A